


Highway To Hell

by AgentP127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ACDC Highway To Hell, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Angels, M/M, White Beetles, platonic renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentP127/pseuds/AgentP127
Summary: ‘Just get in the car.’ Donghyuck spits out, his eyes tightly squeezing shut in irritation as he speaks.‘My mum told me not to get in cars with strangers.’ Says the boy stood across from him, the sound forcing Donghyuk’s eyes to snap open.The boy with flawless skin and cropped black hair is still stood there, his arms folded across his chest as a smirk flits across his thin lips.It makes Donghyuck seethe.Originally published: 28/09/19Edited: 10/04/20





	Highway To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Now ao3 doesn't log guest hits please leave a kudos :)

‘Just get in the car.’ Donghyuck spits out, his eyes tightly squeezing shut in irritation as he speaks.

‘My mum told me not to get in cars with strangers.’ Says the boy stood across from him, the sound forcing Donghyuk’s eyes to snap open.

The boy with flawless skin and cropped black hair is still stood there, his arms folded across his chest as a smirk flits across his thin lips.

It makes Donghyuck seethe.

_Seethe._

He tries to take a breath, but the sharp intake of air through his nose does little to calm him.

‘I already told you _Renjun, _that _I _am Donghyuck, and _he_ is Jeno. We’re here to escort you to heaven. We are not _strangers_.’ He manages to grit through tight teeth as he points to his partner sat patiently in the car beside him.

‘I’m not so sure…’ Renjun replies slowly, still wary of Donghyuck’s intentions. 

‘You’re dead!’ Donghyuck screams in exasperation, Renjun’s inane thoughts about him being some sort of pawn in _‘one of Jisung’s pranks’ _having driven him to almost insanity. ‘Now get in the car!’ 

_‘I don’t even know a _Jisung._’_ _Donghyuck had insisted. _

_‘That’s exactly what an accomplice to one of Jisung’s pranks _would_ say.’_

Renjun slowly turns his body to eye the occupants of the beat-up white Beetle, counting no less than eleven pairs of wide, sheepish eyes staring back at him from the backseat.

‘You don’t even have wings.’ Renjun says as he drags his eyes back to an enraged Donghyuck, causing the latter to internally scream, his grip tightening on the door as he contemplates how much trouble he’d be in with Mark if he punched a ward he was escorting.

It can’t be that much; he’s surely done worse in his time as an angel.

‘Neither do you, you little shit, now get in the car!’ Donghyuck shouts back, his eyes widening in disbelief as Renjun continues to stand there, unmoving.

_The nerve of this guy. _

If it’s even possible at this point, more blood rushes to Donghyuck’s already reddened face as he grabs the front of his uniform in a tight fist, frantically thrusting it towards the boy across from him.

‘Do you not see me in my white flowing robes right now!? You think I wear this for fun?!’ He screeches, the tendons in his neck becoming ever more prominent as his voice becomes impossibly high. ‘You think I like looking like some sort of frilly toilet roll cover my grandma would use?! Because god forbid anyone finds out she owns toilet paper!’ The sarcasm and rage mixing into one of the greatest ‘_Donghyuck breakdowns’ _the universe has ever been witness to, before the angel throws his head back with a huff.

Donghyuck is still looking up into the sky, silently contemplating if it’s really murder if someone’s already dead, when Jeno pokes his head through the driver’s side window. 

‘To be fair it is kind of fun when the wind blows up them and we look like the marshmallow man from Ghostbusters.’ Jeno says innocently, probably thinking he was helping in some deranged way. But all it does is cause Donghyuck to snap his head in his direction and give him a glare that will chill his spine for days.

Donghyuck sighs before turning his attention back to the pesky human in front of him; the human who’s now looking around the impeccably maintained highway they stand on, a look of contemplation littering his features.

He won’t find much; it’s literally just a road. There aren’t any buildings in sight; no cars or people.

Just white, with black tarmac.

Donghyuck sighs once more, trying his best to calm down before changing tac. 

‘You can walk if you want?’ Donghyuck continues, his stern voice bringing Renjun’s attention back to the car in front of him.

‘Where will I sit though? You look kinda full.’ Renjun questions, his brows becoming knitted as Donghyuck’s patience breaks.

All it takes is one swift shove to the unsuspecting boy’s side, and one small yelp, before Donghyuck’s slamming the door to the vehicle shut, Renjun safely inside.

‘No more questions!’ Donghyuck announces triumphantly, brushing invisible dirt from his hands before he swings the driver’s door open and plops himself on the seat with a satisfied sigh.

‘Yaay, heaven.’ Jeno says, trying to lighten the mood as Donghyuck angrily fastens his seatbelt.

It doesn’t work.

All he gets for his efforts is another damning glare from Donghyuck, and an unimpressed scoff from somewhere in the back. 

They’ve only been driving for five minutes at most when Donghyuck feels movement in the back of the car; a prickling sensation moving up his neck as his eyes flicker towards the faint sounds of _‘Excuse me.’, ‘Oh sorry, I didn’t see your hand was there.’, ‘Is it alright if I just…’_ encroaching from behind. There’s a thump on the back of his chair before a small head makes its’ way into his peripheral vision.

‘Do you really think this song is appropriate?’ A familiar voice whines into Donghyuck’s ear, the snobbish sound making his lips twist at the corners.

_‘Little Shit Renjun’_ _._

‘Stop distracting the driver.’ Donghyuck huffs, never taking his narrowed eyes from the road.

‘I just don’t think it’s very appropriate for you to be playing _‘Highway to Hell’_ right now.’ The other retorts, causing Donghyuck to gasp in offence. 

‘Well I don’t think it’s _very appropriate_ for you to be questioning the driver’s music taste, _Renjun._’ Donghyuck snipes back. ‘And _for your information_, Heaven and Hell have the same route until you reach the Reservoir of Martyrs. So technically we _are_ on the highway to Hell, it’s just the highway to Heaven too. Is that okay with you _Google Maps_ or do you have more travel advice to give?’ Donghyuck questions as he turns his head, wanting to see the pain in Renjun’s eyes from his scathing insult.

But it never comes.

‘Yeah I do actually.’ Is all the response Donghyuck receives, making his jaw clench again as he prepares to give the little shit an even bigger piece of his mind. But before he can, Renjun points a finger towards the long stretch of road in front of them. ‘There’s a dog in the road.’ He deadpans.

‘What?’ Donghyuck mutters, his face scrunching in confusion as he does.

‘There’s a dog in the road.’ Renjun repeats coolly.

Donghyuck’s head snaps back towards the tarmac, his eyes widening as he realises what the annoying little shit just said.

‘Fuck!’

He swings the wheel to the left and slams on the breaks, the rust bucket coming to a screeching halt in a cloud of tyre smoke and profanities. A chorus of groans comes from the back as Jeno checks the rear-view mirror only to see all eleven occupants, bar Renjun for some odd reason, squashed in a pile against the right side of the car. He’s already decided he’ll call it a newbie bonding exercise when he writes it up later. 

Donghyuck’s already fumbling with his seatbelt, trying to unbuckle himself with speed. ‘Jeno, you’re driving, start the car!’ He shouts as he flings the door open, not bothering to close it as he goes.

Jeno would be confused by his partners sudden escape, but this has happened before, and he’d be stupid if he didn’t know the drill by now. Jeno’s only just shuffled over the gear stick and into the driver’s seat when he hears the fast footsteps of his partner come to a halt, and the passenger side door slam shut.

‘DRIVE!’ Donghyuck screams, and Jeno obeys; his foot pressing hard to floor the accelerator as one of his hands blindly grabs for the still open door, pulling it shut with force.

No matter how many times this happens, Donghyuck will still look like the cat that got the cream, Jeno will always look like he’s about to have a heart-attack, and the passengers will always scream as they’re thrown backwards from inertia. Not that Donghyuck will ever notice, always too preoccupied with cooing at his new four-legged friend to even acknowledge there are other people present.

From then on, they drive towards the horizon in stunned silence, windows rolled down, Highway to Hell blasting on repeat as per Donghyuck’s _insistent_ request.

They reach their destination just after seven, Donghyuck internally praising himself at being more or less on time as he exits the vehicle. He turns to see Jeno quickly ushering the newcomers towards the gates of Heaven, towards Mark, with a newfound vigour that might have helped in the _Renjun situation_ if he was so inclined to bother; but clearly, Jeno hadn’t thought about being on time to his Friday night date until it was actually too late to be on time.

Donghyuck sniggers under his breath before shuffling forward to join the back of the crowd. Even though he hears the same welcoming speech at the end of every shift, he still has to wait around apparently, no matter how many times he whines to Mark that he knows it word for word and doesn’t need to stay for it. 

‘Welcome everybody.’ Mark begins, clearing his throat before continuing. ‘It’s a pleasure…’

Donghyuck zones out, having heard it a thousand times, that is until an odd feeling creeps up his spine; a cold sensation alerting him to something. He lifts his owl-like eyes to find the small crowd eyeing him, their gaze piercing into his body as Mark scowls in his direction.

‘Donghyuck?’ Mark asks lowly, causing the boy in question to swallow on nothing. ‘What’s that?’ Mark continues, eyeing the rather large bulge under Donghyuck’s robes; the rather large _moving_ bulge.

‘What’s what?’ Donghyuck replies, avoiding Mark’s gaze, feigning ignorance to the very noticeable creature he’s concealing beneath his uniform.

‘It’s a dog isn’t it.’ Mark says with a sigh. It’s not a question, Mark already knows.

‘What’s a dog?’ Donghyuck counters, using his most innocent voice to try keep the façade up as long as possible. He only has to make it through the welcome speech and back to his apartment without Mark noticing, and he’ll be safe.

‘Donghyuck, I can literally see its’ tail poking out the front of your uniform.’ The angel looks down spying the brown fluffy appendage joyously wagging away at his side.

‘Ohhhh!’ Donghyuck lets out dramatically. ‘Yeah, it’s a dog.’

‘I know it’s a dog Donghyuck!’ Mark practically growls. ‘What is it doing here?!’

‘He’s come to enter heaven, of course.’ Donghyuck states, even having the audacity to giggle as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Mark was the biggest idiot for not knowing.

Mark rubs his face aggressively with both palms, not wanting to deal with the not so uncommon situation any longer. There’s no point, he’s been here too many times to even bother reprimanding the boy and decides to just not bother. He grumbles something incoherent under his breath before turning to his only responsible employee.

‘Chenle, sort the newbies, I have a headache coming on.’ Donghyuck comes closer, peering over the lectern slightly, cheeky grin lifting the sides of his lips.

‘Is that headache called Donghyuck?’ He chuckles as Mark scowls at him unamused. 

‘It’s always called Donghyuck. Now go home!’ Mark snaps, shooing the mischievous employee away with a flail of his arms. 

Donghyuck’s boisterous laughter probably reached the ears of God himself after winning the battle with Mark so easily.

How the boy hadn’t been punished for noise pollution was anyone’s guess at this point.

Mark pulls his keys from between the folds of his powder blue robes, his brows still knitted, a flurry of inaudible words leaving his lips as he unlocks the door and steps into his apartment.

There’s a moment of pure silence, Mark likes to call it his moment of _‘blissful denial’_, before the scratching of paws and the familiar thudding of socked feet on the wooden floor rings through his ears. The nightly tsunami of limbs comes raining down, as he’s doted upon by his _(Donghyuck’s)_ seven dogs, closely followed by the mischievous angel of his dreams (or nightmares, he’s still not sure, even after the many years they’ve been together) shortly after.

The loud ‘_Mark!_’ screeched directly into his eardrum, followed by the tight wrapping of arms around his neck that nearly cuts off his air supply, breaks him from his contemplation. He wraps his arms around his lover’s waist in greeting before leaning back, expecting to collect his nightly ‘welcome home’ kiss.

Only it doesn’t happen.

Instead Donghyuck slaps his shoulder with a flat palm several times in rapid succession.

‘You need to pick up an extra bowl for the new dog tomorrow! I’ll be at work all day!’ Donghyuck excitedly whisper-yells before slinking his way out from Mark’s grip. A Mark who’s too stunned to realise what’s just happened until he sees his boyfriend running back towards the living room, his army of dogs in hot pursuit. 

Mark sighs again.

_‘For the love of all that is holy.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/agent_p127)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/agent_p127)
> 
> [Now and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285752) is still my child, please show it some love.
> 
> And before anyone says anything, I know beetles aren't 5 door cars... but how else was I supposed to fit 13 people in a god damned car. Its clearly magic if you can get 11 in the back and it literally drives people to heaven.
> 
> Casey, at this point make your own acc so I can gift you shit.


End file.
